Pelangi di Matamu
by tsunasena
Summary: Kau tahu, menyatakan perasaanmu pada seseorang yang kau cintai itu sulit, tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Song fic pertama saya. Don't like, don't read


**Disclaimer:  
Anime/Manga: **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, kalau Kakashi is mine! *ditendang*  
**Lagu: **Pelangi di Matamu punya Jamrud, dengan sangat sedikit editan

**Warning: **Abal nan gaje, gak mutu, aneh, typo, OOC stadium akhir, ngomong-ngomong ini song fic pertama saya, kalau aneh harap maklum aja (_ _)

_30 menit kita disini__  
__tanpa suara__  
__dan aku resah__  
__harus menunggu lama ..__  
__kata darimu__  
_

Sudah setengah jam berlalu, "kami" masih terjebak di dalam keheningan. Hanya memandangi laut yang berwarna gelap karena matahari sudah tenggelam. Matahari tenggelam 15 menit yang lalu. Menara ini pun mulai ditinggalkan wisatawan. Mungkin, karena sudah waktunya makan malam. Hanya segilintir orang yang masih diam disini, tak terkecuali "kami". Yang aku takutkan sekarang adalah, ketika "dia" mengucapkan kalimat,

"Mataharinya sudah tenggelam, jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?".

Ya, aku mengajaknya kesini dengan mengatakan kalimat bodoh seperti ini

"Hei! Kau mau ikut aku melihat matahari tenggelam di menara pesisir pantai bagian barat? Pemandangan saat matahari tenggelamnya sangat indah. Kuharap kau mau ikut denganku karena ada hal yang ingin aku katakana," ajakku dengan tidak sadar mengucapkan kalimat bodoh dibelakangnya.

Kuharap, kalian jangan mengikuti jejakku yang bodoh ini! Begitu sadar, rasanya aku ingin mati saat itu juga. Jika dia bertanya seperti itu padaku, aku harap saat itu juga aku bisa menghilang.

_mungkin butuh kursus__  
__merangkai kata,__  
__untuk bicara__  
__dan aku benci__  
__harus jujur padamu,__  
__tentang semua ini_

Ketika aku ingin mengucapkan apa yang ingin aku sampaikan, aku selalu ragu. Kau tahu, "menyatakan perasaanmu pada seseorang yang kau cintai" itu sulit, tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ternyata, walaupun aku sudah berlatih di depan cermin merangkai kata-kata yang indah, tetap saja sulit diucapkan dihadapan"nya". Betapa bodohnya aku mengikuti saran Naruto-baka itu untuk menyatakan perasaanku tepat dimana ia berulang tahun.

Mungkin kebanyakan orang bisa membuat hari ulang tahun "orang yang kau sayangi" menjadi lebih special dari sekadar special karena kau bertambah umur, mengurangi umurmu hidup di dunia ini.

"Mataharinya sudah tenggelam, jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?".tanyanya.

Pertanyaan yang aku takutkan akhirnya terbukti. "Dia" menanyakan apa yang ingin aku katakan. Sejujurnya, aku benci mengakui "perasaan" ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, perasaan memang sulit untuk di bohongi.

_jam dinding pun tertawa,__  
__karena ku hanya diam dan__  
__membisu__  
__ingin kumaki__  
__diriku sendiri, yang tak__  
__berkutik di depanmu_

Mungkin sekarang aku sedang ditertawakan oleh diriku sendiri. Menyedihkan. Ya, aku ini memang menyedihkan. Lebih menyedihkan daripada apapun. Kau tahu mengapa aku menyebut diriku ini menyedihkan? Ralat, sangat menyedihkan? Karena aku hanya bisa terdiam, tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Hahahahaha, mengapa diriku ini bisa bertindak sebodoh ini ketika aku sedang berhadapan dengan"nya"?

"Hei! Jawablah pertanyaanku! Apa itu pertanyaan yang sulit? Bagiku tidak sulit. Karena kau hanya perlu mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakana padaku!" desaknya.

"SANGAT SULIT!" jawabku dalam hati.

Ini lebih sulit ketimbang aku harus menghadapi presentasi dihadapan semua orang yang berada di dunia ini! Aku ingin menghilang saat ini juga! Itu juga kalau ada pilihan. Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak punya pilihan! Mau tidak mau, cepat atau lambat, aku harus "menyatakan" perasaanku ini jika aku tidak ingin melihat "dia" menjadi milik orang lain.

_ada yang lain__  
__disenyummu__  
__yang membuat lidahku__  
__gugup tak bergerak__  
__ada pelangi__  
__di bola matamu_

"Hm, aku mau menjawab pertanyaanku jika kau ikut aku ke tepi pantai. Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan!" ucapku. Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar aku menambahkan kalimat bodoh seperti itu!

"Baiklah, kali ini kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku! Kalau tidak, kau tidak mau bangun-bangun berada di rumah sakit kan?" candanya.

Jujur saja, "dia" ini juara 1 kempo se-Asia dan sekarang dia sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti lomba kejuaraan kempo se-Asia Eropa. Ternyata, aku "memiliki perasaan" terhadap wanita yang jago bela diri ini. Sudahlah!

Aku pun mengulurkan tanganku dengan harapan dia akan meraih tanganku. Aku pun kaget saat itu juga karena dia meraih tanganku. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Bayangkan saja! Kau jalan bergandengan tangan dengan orang yang kau sukai. Benar-benar seperti mimpi.

Sesampainya di tepi pantai, dia pun melepaskan tanganku dan berlari menuju…..penyu? Ah iya! Aku lupa! Aku membawa dia ketempat dimana penyu suka bertelur. Sebenarnya, bukan ini yang ingin aku tunjukan kepadanya.

Ketika aku mendekatinya, aku melihat senyum terindah yang pernah aku lihat. Senyum yang sangat tulus kepada seekor penyu. "Dia" memang murah senyum, Cuma baru kali ini aku melihat senyumnya seindah ini. Senyum yang ditunjukkan untuk seekor penyu!

Ketika dia memalingkan wajahnya dari penyu itu kepadaku, aku merasa sekarang seperti siang hari. Siang hari dadakan karena aku melihat pelangi. Pelangi di bola matanya. Pelangi yang terindah, pelangi terindah ciptaan Tuhan! Aku merasa, lidahku seperti dibeton/dibekukan/diawetkan/apapun itu, lidah ku benar-benar tidak bisa digerakan!

_dan memaksa diri__  
__tuk bilang_

"Terima kasih! Aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepadamu! Ini adalah hadiah yang paling indah yang pernah aku terima! Darimana kau tahu kalau aku ingin melihat penyu bertelur?_" _tanyanya.

"Darimana? Kau mau jawabannya? Bermula dari kebodohanku!" Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menjawab itu, tapi urungkan karena aku takut perasaannya akan terlukai atau sebaliknya. Aku yang akan terluka.

"Temari, aku sayang padamu. Ah, bukan! Aku mencintaimu! Temari! Aku mencintaimu!" tanpa babibu lagi aku langsung teriak seperti itu.

Setelah aku meneriakkan kalimat itu, rasanya aku lebih memilih tulang rusukku, punggungku dan tulang leherku patah. Tapi, yang terjadi adalah wajahku memanas, memanas seperti arang yang membara. Aku pun melihat kearahnya. Untuk melihat reaksinya. Aku takut saat ini juga dia akan menendangku ke Alaska.

"Jadi? Itu yang ingin kau katakana padaku?" tanyanya.

"Iya, itu yang ingin aku katakana selama ini. Maaf, karena ini kau harus dibuat menunggu lama untuk mendengarkan kalimat bodohku," jawabku lancar! Selancar penguin meluncur diatas es!

"Bodoh? Apa itu yang kau maksud bodoh? Kurasa itu bukan kalimat bodoh. Itu kalimat terindah yang pernah aku dengar. Aku sangat mengharapkan kau mengucapkan kalimat itu, kalimat yang kau tujukan padaku,"

"Maksudmu? J-jadi k-kau-"

"Ya! Shikamaru, aku mencintaimu! Sukidayo, Shikamaru!" teriaknya.

Aku tak menyangka pernyataanku akan diterima oleh Temari. Kukira aku akan ditolak mentah-mentah! Hahahaha, Shikamaru, kau memang bodoh!

"Sukidayo mo, Temari," aku mengucapkannya tepat di telinganya. Temari pun terkikik geli sekaligus terharu. Bagaikan kereta api yang berkecepatan 190km/jam, aku pun mencium bibir mungilnya. Itu bukanlah ciuman panas seperti yang kalian kira, hanya ciuman pertama. Pertama bagiku. Lalu aku pun menekan tombol hpku dan-

"Duarr!"

Hanabi yang ingin aku tujukan kepadanya. Hanabi yg membentuk kalimat :

"23 Agustus, Shikamaru and Temari"

Sangat mustahil memang membuat kembang api seperti itu, tapi aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara dan akhirnya berhasil! Temari sekali lagi terharu, dia langsung memeluk diriku. Memelukku sangat erat.

"Terima kasih Shikamaru. Sekali lagi, terima kasih," isaknya_._

"Kurasa itu bukan hal berat," jawabku.

Bermula dari kebodohanku, ternyata berakhir dengan bahagia seperti ini

_aku sayang padamu, Temari_

**-The End-**_****_


End file.
